Pinky Swear
by magicmumu
Summary: This fic is the breaking up and making up of Brittany and Santana. Obvious femslash Britanny/Santana, mention of Santana/Finn coupling


Pinky Swear

by Erin Griffin

Fandom: Glee

Pairing: Santana/Brittany, mentions Santana/Finn coupling

Rating: PG/K+ depending on where I post it

Summary: This fic is the breaking up and making up of Brittany and Santana

Disclaimers: Fox and Ryan Murphey and other people that aren't me own the characters mentioned in this fic.

Spoilers: This story takes place between the end of 1x15 (The Madonna episode) and the beginning of 1x16 (Home?) aired last night (4/27/10).

Notes: This story came completely out of nowhere, and is my first for Glee. Honestly, not my best, but I hope you like it anyway. Also, this story is unbeta'd and done in about an hour or two, so all mistakes are mine alone.

Santana tried the best she could to take away the deep pain she saw on Brittany's face, the utter look of dispair she had put there when she'd told her how the night with Finn had gone. "I don't wanna know!" Brittany kept saying, but Santana kept speaking. She thought that by telling the blonde everything from the start and being honest, it would make it easier for the both of them. She thought that if she told her how badly it all went, how gross it all was, it wouldn't be as big of a deal and Brittany would know that it didn't mean anything. Still, Brittany hunched over and covered her ears, tears falling down her face as she practically mewed again, "I don't wanna know." She looked so small, so young, and both girls' hearts were breaking. Santana had to keep going, had to tell her everything, but Brittany wouldn't let her. The way she was acting made Santana wonder if Brittany hadn't expected for Finn to actually go through with it all, or for Santana to allow really it, but now that it actually happened... she couldn't seem to take it. Santana had only seen Brittany cry like this twice in their entire friendship, once only months ago when the blonde's favorite actress with the same name Brittany Murphy passed away, and the other time was a few years ago when they were watching 'Romy and Michelle's High School Reunion', and Brittany couldn't help but to start crying when she, too, realized that Julia Robert's character in 'Pretty Woman' wasn't allowed to shop.

Brittany suddenly stood up. Santana knew what she was about to do, and she couldn't allow for the blonde to lock herself in the bathroom this time. She had to hear her out, to know that it was nothing. Seeing as she couldn't escape Santana by way of the bathroom, Brittany picked up her black cat JC and hurried to hide in her closet, something Santana immediately saw the irony of. Still, Satana was surprised by the tactic, and hurried across the room to try to pry the door open. There were sniffles and a small cough, before Santana knocked on the door. "Brit? Brit, come out," she pleaded, something else that was ironic for her to say. Pleading for Santana, though, was more of a thinly veiled annoyance as she fought the urge to scream 'get the hell out of there and talk to me, damn it'.

A small voice answered her about fifteen seconds later, saying "I think you should leave now," which was followed by the pitiful meow from JC, who obviously did not like this new location much, especially since he was just fine napping on top of the blonde's diary only moments ago.

"Brittany please! You date guys all the time! This isn't any different."

"I never slept with any of them," Brittany called back, which was true. Of all the people Brittany dated, teased, and made out with, she never had sex with any of them, and Santana was Brittany's first and only lover. She had been given her slut status from the assumptions that came with the revolving door of boys she was always seen with, and her association to Santana didn't hurt that reputation, either.

"Fine," Santana huffed. She knew when a battle was lost, so she did something uncharacteristic for her, which was to quit while she wasn't ahead. Slowly she crossed the room, as if hoping Brittany would open her closet door and tell her to come back (which never happened). Eventually, she sighed and left the room, and soon after, Brittany's house.

Brittany wouldn't talk to Santana for the rest of the week, at least, outside of school. They still had to keep up appearances in the Glee club and with the Cheerios, but even in the hallways, if Brittany spoke at all, it was in this foreign airheaded way, as if she didn't know what was going on around her. Granted, Brittany often had no clue as to what was going on around her, but she also spent an equal amount of time prentending. Santana knew when the blonde was faking it, which was more than usual, and it pissed her off. The fact that Brittany still held on to her freshman boyfriend even after the Madonna mania that wafted through the school had faded away made Santana even more angry, knowing that the blonde was purposely trying to make her jealous, as well as the fact that it was working. When news hit the grapevine that the couple did finally break up, the freshman became instantly popular and Santana was relieved. However, Brittany still didn't return any of her texts, voicemails, IMs, tweets, shout outs, holla backs, wall to walls, or emails. It got to the point where Santana would have been happy with an 'i h8 u' text. Friday started off a long and lonely weekend, Santana not wanting to waste her time with stupid highschool guys (even for a free meal and movie ticket), as it was stupid high school guys that had gotten her in trouble in the first place. With no one there to hear her rants on various music videos or on who was the hunkiest Youtube nobody, her weekend also felt like one of the longest, and not in the good way that everyone always wishes for. She didn't want to admit that she missed Brittany, but she knew that she did. She missed her the moment the first tear fell down her face.

When on Monday morning, Brittany still still refused to speak to her, it took everything Santana had to not lose it in the hallways. She still had her dignaty, but on Tuesday, right outside the doors for Glee club, Santana was desperate. When she saw the blonde coming her way, she grabbed her arm, glared at Tina, who she was walking with, and dragged her to the ladies' room. "What-"

"I want to talk to you," Santana said after checking to see that they really were alone. Brittany just stared at her almost blankly. This was another one of those times where she was pretending not to understand. "Fine, you can just stand there and listen to me, then." The only problem was, Santana didn't know what to say. She watched the blonde as she stood there, fidgetting with her cuticles. Her chin was down, her face was red, and her breathing was slow and deliberate, as if trying to prevent a nervous break down. Brittany wanted out of there and as fast as possible. Santana took the steps neccisary to put herself right in front of the blonde so that she had no choice but to either look up at her or down at Santana's boobs. The Latina placed a hand gently on her cheek, and with a softness that was rarely known, Santana said, "I love only you. Do you know why I love Glee? Its because I can be the most myself. I can sing my heart out, feel so free and alive, and I'm standing by the one I love while I'm doing it. Please... Believe me." When there were no words, Santana brought the same hand from Brittany's cheek and held up her pinky. "I swear its true," she said. She knew that if Brittany and her pinky swore on it, she was forgiven. To Brittany, pinky swears were sacred.

Brittany backed away from Santana as she stared at the offered pinky. She sucked in a deep breath of air, and went to the sinks to wash her face of the tears Santana knew were there. Both girls knew there wouldn't have been enough time for the blonde to fix herself up if she were to cry like they both knew she wanted to. With a final check in the mirror, she said, "We can't be late," in that same damn annoying airheaded way of hers before she walked out.

Santana hurried behind her, wondering if she would ever get a break. She kept her head high as she followed the blonde into the music room and took their almost assigned seats near the back of the group. Mr. Schuester told them that the autatorium was booked, and then proposed for them to try and practice at a roller rink, something Santana had to have her say in. But then, something unexpected happened. Kurt got up out of nowhere and handed sheet music to the band as he told them how they needed to explore the idea of 'a sense of place'. Santana knew where he was sort of going with that, and she prepared her eardrums for the battering it was sure to get. When the music struck up in B flat, Santana wondered what was going on. As much as she hated to admit it, if only to herself, the little gay boy actually had pipes. You know, in a choir boy kind of way. The song Kurt sang spoke directly to Santana, and her chest felt tight and it ached for the one that seemed so far even as Brittany sat right next to her, her skirt brushing slightly with Santana's own. The Latina's eyes flickered to the blonde, and was surprised to see that she was turning her head to look at her. When she saw that Brittany had the smallest of smiles on her face, Santana lifted her pinky finger again, sighing in relief when Brittany hooked it with her own. She knew that she was forgiven. Silently they swore to stay together, and their hooked fingers then went down to their laps. In the corner of her eye, Santana saw Brittany's lips lift into that beautiful smile, and the Latina leaned her head on the blonde's shoulder, Brittany's cheek on Santana's forhead as they listened to Kurt sing on. It was the closest they ever got to public displays of affection with eachother, but Santana was willing to take it. She needed this contact with Brittany now, contact that she'd had to live without for almost a full, hellish week. Together, Santana and Brittany swayed to the song that fit them so perfectly at the moment. Santana was glad that at the end of the day, Brittany was still in love with her too. She knew that the blonde was her sense of place.


End file.
